An Alternative 700
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: If I wrote the Epilogue, it would be much different then what we got. Such as Naruto and Gaara adopting a bunch of kids, Sasuke not returning and Sakura and Ino getting together.- Not really an epilogue, more of a long ramble.


**Title: **An Alternative 700

**Summery: **If I wrote the Epilogue, it would be much different then what we got. Such as Naruto and Gaara adopting a bunch of kids, Sasuke not returning and Sakura and Ino getting together.

* * *

><p><strong>NaruGaaGaaNaru**

It all starts about a year or two after the war- Naruto finds a little girl in an orphanage he is inspecting for Kakashi because of some disturbing rumors. She isn't talking to anyone, and is sitting in a corner. He tried to communicate for a few minutes, and she looks up when he moves closer. She then holds up a sign- ready made- that states she's deaf. She looks sad and tired, and when Naruto is taken back, she looks down, accepting. But then he sits beside her and she's shocked to her core, and then they start talking. And it keeps going and everything is amazing. Her name is Atsuko and she ends up being adopted by Naruto who doesn't care at all she's deaf and he helps her achieve her dream of being a ninja by calling in everyone he can. She becomes an archer- shaving her black hair and wearing a bandanna with the insinga of the leaf on it. She copies Uncle B's style a bit, wearing shades. She's a sensor who is one of the best sensors in the village, and no one can sneak up on this girl. She doesn't like talking much, preferring to sign or to write things, but when she does she copies her Uncle's rhyming or shouts Youth like her sensei for her own amusement.

Gaara is the one to find Fumi, a girl in Mist who hardly speaks. Gaara found her stealing and tries to take her back to her mother, and Fumi cries as he does, and then Gaara sees Fumi's mother hit her in anger, and he refuses to let that be. Fumi comes home with him, and she's so quiet that Gaara is a little frightened, but he helps her as best he can. She ends up following her uncle Kankuro around and learning about puppets and she finds them fascinating and Gaara gives her a training puppet for her birthday and she smiles and says thank you and everything is great. She still doesn't talk much as she grows, but she does laugh and smile more. She dyes her hair light blue to try and look different from her mother and she paints her face with red to resemble her uncle and her father. When she gets older she wears belly shirts and mini skirts and fishnets and Gaara doesn't care- he's happy she's happy as she becomes chunnin at a young age.

It's Atsuko and Fumi who push their fathers together, and they cackle and smile when it works and their parents get closer and closer. Soon, a marriage is on the horizion and they become the Kage Kids, and it's amazing.

Gaara is the one to find Ichirou and Eiji- though they weren't that yet. They were One and Two, a pair of street rats who refereed to themselves as such as they only identification they had was numbers on bracelets at the orphanage. And Gaara sees them pull pranks, and lash out and he knows them well. Naruto is with him and they both agree and approach the kids who aren't sure but go along. One introduces them and they ask if they can call them Ichirou and Eiji, and they agree. The papers are all drawn up when they realize Ichirou is a girl, and they ask if One wants to be Ichiko and One says no- One doesn't care about One's name, One is One. They agree and while their legal names are Ichirou and Eiji, they are just called One and Two. One sometimes wears a skirt, but Two will wear one to then as well. And no one cares. Their family can tell them apart, and that's all that matters as the two raise hell where ever they go and plot their future- they both like the idea of being blacksmiths or tailors for ninja.

Bolt comes next- though he's older then One and Two. He's known for painting the monument, and Naruto is the one to catch him finally. He speaks to the kid, and no one is surprised that Bolt becomes the new child of the Kage family. Bolt's fire and chaos and he is so angry but with his new family he is healing. He joins the academy and wants to become an AnBu while he struggles with his identity and who he is. He asks his parents to never call him a girl and they agree and they smile and laugh. He grows and pranks and smiles and laughs and he's okay- he's so much like Naruto and Gaara it hurts and sometimes they have to take a break and Bolt feels the pain of it, but they promise it will be okay. Bolt never gives up and begins to copy his pops' verbal tic and everyone finds it hilarious and tease Naruto who is just so proud of his son.

Akane is last, barely two with no legs. Her mother dies and no one can raise the child but Naruto and Gaara accept the girl when she is passed over for normal kids and Naruto gets a harness to carry her in while Atsuko finds hilarious to see since he's the Hokage and he's carrying the baby in a pouch on his front. Gaara sometimes wears it to and Akane will grow up happy and healthy surrounded by family.

The whole family is nuts- they teleport back and forth between Suna and Konoha and the kids will all band together one day and paint the monument and it becomes tradition to do so, and their homes are never quiet since Bolt, One and Two all bring in street rats who need a safe place to sleep or Fumi will help an abused child or Atsuko will drag home a kid who needs to be encouraged, and soon Naruto and Gaara are well known for the fact their homes are always the pace to go to if you need a safe haven though only their officially adopted kids stay since the others leave eventually.

And they are just happy.

**InoSaku/SakuIno**

Ino and Sakura get together relatively soon after the war and stay together no matter what. They're happy and laugh and it's great.

Inojin is Ino's son- Sai is the surrogate father due to Ino needing a blood heir but Sakura is his mother just as much as Ino. And so Inojin grows up laughing and smiling and getting so strong he can smash boulders, using medical techniques that no one else can. He's loud, brash and a genius who adores his uncle Sai and enjoys playing with his best friends and it's amazing.

Sakura becomes head of the hospital and she and Ino trade off chores with Inojin helping. Sometimes she dusts or Ino will if she cooks and Inojin vacuums and cleans the dishes and both Sakura and Ino train Inojin to be so strong. Ino is the head of T and I, and she's terrifying with her scars gained after the war but she still smiles and laughs and loves her wife and son. She needs no one to tell her who she is.

**SasuKariSui**

Sasuke and Karin end up together first, and then Suigetsu follows. None of them are married and they don't plan on it- they don't need a piece of paper telling them anything. They are who they are. And it's fine.

They don't stay in Konoha much- Sasuke has to many memories about it and so they travel everywhere along with Juugo. They fight, threaten to leave and argue all the time and sometimes it's really hard but in the end it's worth it.

It's actually Suigetsu who asks about kids and while they aren't sure, they all want one. Juugo is worried about it, but they promise it will be fine and thus they get to buisness.

Sarada is Sasuke's kid and they all know it. She's smart and snarky and enjoys spending time with her family. She doesn't want to join an academy and thus they travel all over and she learns from her family. She activates her eyes accidentally and it hurts so bad. She cries for days and they rush her to Konoha because Karin doesn't know what to do! And then they learn that her eyes are weaker then most and she has to wear glasses to heal them. And they are just so relieved she's okay.

One kid is enough for them and they raise her on the road and they fight and argue but in the end it's all worth it.

**Hinata**

Hinata never marries nor has any official kids. She becomes head of her clan and she keeps people strong. She unties the two clans and while she has a string of admirers and lovers she decides that she isn't interested in any commitment, not while she is trying to heal her clan from it's prejudice which is still there and will take a long time.

She does end up becoming a second mother figure to a cousin named Himawari, but the girl does have her own parents to take care of her, and Hinata is just happy working.

**Shino**

Shino only ever has one child- his wife dies in childbirth and his daughter Hotaru is very, very sick. He constantly worries over the girl and he steps down from AnBu for the more safe option of being an academy teacher. He won't leave her.

Hotaru grows stronger but is still so weak and can never be a ninja, but it's okay since she has her father and friends. She loves flowers and bugs and will run into her daddy's classes and she smiles so big that everyone smiles in return. She dresses like her daddy once did, and she's so cute. Shino loves her more then anything else and will do anything for her.

**LeeTenNeji**

Tenten and Lee are two parts of a whole, and missing the third kind of wrecks them, but it's okay since they keep Neji alive in their hearts and minds. They set a place for him, leave the left side of the bed (closest to the window since he can disable the attacker faster) open for him. But he won't come back and sometimes it burns and they wonder why they stay together, but they know being apart would hurt worst.

Aoki isn't their son. Not biologically, much like Lee isn't Gai-sensei's son, not biologically. It doesn't matter though. Aoki is a Green Beast and Lee is a good man who will train him. Tenten is the woman who will work Aoki to the bone as well, and it's great and fine. Aoki fills a hole and they both know that while they will never have a child- they need their third- they have Aoki and it's okay, but not great.

* * *

><p>Hey! Okay- I didn't mind the whole epilogue thing. I didn't love it, but I didn't despise it. But still, a few ideas caught me and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is, how I would have wrote it. You might recognize a few characters from my old Naruto Next Gen thing on DA.<p>

I loved Chouchou in the manga- she's a sass monster in the making. I also liked Shikadai, and all the kids. I just messed around with them a bit...

I didn't like the idea of Sasuke staying in Konoha- I mean, how many bad memories were associated with that place? So in my head, he would have kept moving. He stayed a missing nin, but no one really cares about it. Sarada is awesome and as such, will stay- the kid looks promising.

Ino and Sakura are my OTP and as such, in this world they get together. I liked Inojin so he stayed, I just provided a way. I also kinda used and subverted Sakura being a housewife. She cleans, but switches off with her wife and their kid. I didn't think she was a housewife in the epilogue- she could just be cleaning on her day off- but some people did.

Gaara and Naruto: I hated how Kishimoto had Naruto be a distant dad. Naruto would never be like that- he knows how painful it is. I can't see Naruto being distant. So... Bolt (who I liked) is an orphan Naruto adopted because he reminds Naruto of himself. The rest are the crazy kids he and Gaara adopted. I can see them so doing this, being the safe haven for hurt kids in both villages and their kids helping others. I had fun with them- especially One and Two.

I read a few headcanons that a kid will randomly be born with bushy eyebrows and this kid becomes the next Green Beast- as such, I followed this idea and Aoki was born. I also ship Neji/Tenten/Lee or whatever it's called. So, here it is! I also kept it angsty because I don't want a perfect ending, I want realism.

Shino gets a kid because I firmly believe that the clan heirs would have kids- they are heirs. Hinata is exempt because I figure she'd refuse and chose a branch member to succeed her. I can also see him doting on his kid, so here it is.


End file.
